


Alanah is a Party Favor.

by awesomextreme



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blackmail, Bukkake, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impregnation, Multi, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomextreme/pseuds/awesomextreme
Summary: Alanah Pearce of Funhaus goes to a party by herself, hoping to have a bit of fun. She never expected to become a free use cum dump.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Arrival

By the time Alanah arrived at the party most people were already drunk and high.The room was filled to the brim with people. She scanned the crowd and saw no faces she recognized and none that seemed to give her a look of recognition. Her boyfriend had expressed no interest in attending the party, despite her explaining that with no one there she knows it would be incredibly awkward.

"Might as well get a drink," she thought to herself.She started to push through the crowd of people who gathered in the middle of the room to dance and make vain attempts to socialize over the electronic music that incessantly thumped, loud enough that she could feel the vibrations in her whole body every beat. Awkward "excuse me"'s and virtually inaudible "my bad"'s were all Alanah could say as the crowd seemed to never thin. Making her way through the party wasn't easy, it required constant vigilance against drunk party goers spilling drinks in dramatic gestures. Alanah wore one of her favorite outfits to this party: khaki short shorts and a thin white cotton v-neck. She had pasties on underneath to avoid any truly embarrassing situations but any spill would ruin the shirt and could give the party goer's much more of a view than just the cleavage she intended.

As she turned her body sideways to slip by the last few people before reaching the kitchen, the music increased in intensity and some enthusiastic party goers started to dance. The movement of groups of people pushed everyone together and Alanah found herself pressed much too closely to a man taller than her. She blushed and apologized but quickly realized the man didn't hear a word she said. Alanah saw his nostrils flare. His eyes were glued to her breasts. She tried to keep moving, to get past this creep and into the safety of the kitchen where she could have room to breathe and not be ogled. As she attempted to get away from the man she felt something hold her in her tracks. His large hand was on her hips. She looked back at the man and saw that his face changed to one of hunger.

After pulling her closer the man put both of his hands on her ass cheeks and squeezed, hard. Alanah winced with pain at the rough assault by the stranger. She looked around frantically for support but no one could even see what he was doing to her in this mess of bodies and music so loud you couldn't think.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Alanah's words couldn't be heard by any one other than the stranger currently assaulting her. The man leaned down to her while his right hand roamed lower, taking time first to stroke the soft skin of her thighs before lightly moving upwards between her legs. His fingers gently rubbed Alanah's pussy through her shorts and, to her surprise, she elicited a moan of arousal. She wasn't expecting such careful treatment after how aggressively he pulled her toward himself and had always had a fantasy about being groped in public, but had never intended on acting on it. As he continued to steadily rub Alanah through her shorts, his left hand moved under her shirt and to her flat stomach. The man traced lines up and down her torso with the tips of his fingers, barely touching her. Alanah's breathing became more ragged and her face turned red as she came to the embarrassing realization that she might end up cumming from getting molested by a stranger in a room full of people. The wetness in her panties was getting hard to hide and she knew he'd notice soon, so the scantily dressed YouTube came up with a plan on the spot.

Alanah locked eyes with the man and bit her lip then leaned forward towards him and craned her neck up. Wasting no time, the man leaned down to kiss her. Their lips locked and the man pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. Alanah reached toward his hand currently rubbing her pussy, which was wet enough to soak through her shorts, and pulled it towards her breasts. As the man started to grope her tits harder, she pushed him as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards and lost his balance, spilling a man's drink which caused the man to turn around in anger and left the molester no time to pursue her without risking causing even more of a commotion. In the resulting confusion she slipped past the last few people and darted into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, packed with drinks, and had only a few people in it.

"Good," she thought. "I'll find some other way out of the party and get the fuck out of here."

Alanah found the back door and slipped outside to the backyard but found nothing there except a few drunks sitting in lawn chairs.

"Hey there beautiful," one of the drunks slurred as she looked around for an exit door among the tall fencing. "Come sit down with us and have some fun!" Alanah saw the fence door and her shoulders slumped in disappointment: there was a padlock on it. Great. Can't get out that way.

"Fuck off."

She went back inside and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She'd have to go back into the packed front room to be able to leave but going back through the same door seemed like the worst possible idea. She couldn't risk running into the molester again. Alanah peeked down the hallway leading from the kitchen and noticed it lead to a few more rooms, which she quickly glanced into before noticing one of them led to a side door tucked near a corner of the main party room. Happy to have found what she was looking for, Alanah wasted no time in rejoining the party and started her trek back through the crowd to the exit.

Sadly, the molester was watching Alanah the entire time and this was not his first time here for a party. When he saw her walk to the hallway he knew exactly what she had planned and placed himself close to the wall near the door that led back to the main room. Alanah walked through the doorway and made his move; he pushed against her with his large frame, overwhelming her before she had a chance to realize what was happening. He roughly grabbed her arms and turned her around, pushing her into to the darkened corner of the room. His breath was hot on her neck and she was still turned on from being so close to orgasm earlier so she found herself bucking her hips against him out of instinct, driving his hard cock against her ass. Alanah could feel the heat of it through his pants and this only turned her on more.

A smile came across the molester's face. "Do you want it that badly you worthless slut? You're grinding your wet pussy into me in front of everyone here! I thought I was raping you?"

His words humiliated her and did nothing but make her ache. The only porn she'd ever watched involved public use and gangbangs and the images of women being used like objects burned into her memory, used only when she was masturbating and wanted to cum as hard as she could. The molester grabbed her neck with one hand and put the other down into her shorts, sliding his thick fingers under her panties, past her smooth mound and to her drenched pussy.

"Good Lord, did you soak through your shorts? What kind of a whore gets this wet while being raped? If the music wasn't so loud everyone here would be able to hear the sound of me fingering you."

Alanah couldn't string a sentence together well enough to protest his degrading accusations. As the man pushed two fingers into her, he pressed his palm into her clit and squeezed her neck. Alanah's vision started to blur and tears appeared in her eyes.

Her long legs began to shake as the man moved his fingers inside her. His hand still hadn't let go of her neck and the lack of air was starting to make her light headed but that wasn't what was on Alanah's mind. The only thing she could think was:

"I'm cumming."

The man tightened his grip on her throat more and that was all it took to send her over the edge. Her body began to spasm and she made some sort of guttural groan which was cut off by the hand that was also blocking her breathing. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, coming upon her in waves as she shook and shook and pushed her cunt as hard against his hand as she could.

A blackness came at the edge of her vision and she realized she was blacking out. Alanah reached up and put her hand on the arm that was near her neck, trying to signal that she needed to breathe. Thankfully, the man immediately loosened his grip and she took a deep inhale and began to cough.

The man took his hand out of her panties and moved it to her mouth. Without even realizing what she was doing, Alanah took a deep breath and then began to suck her cum off of his fingers. He pushed his hand deeper into her mouth, making her gag.

"You've got a body made for fucking, glad to see you know your place. Keep doing it yourself."

The man removed his hand from her neck to give her more freedom of movement and Alanah began to gag herself over and over on the man's fingers. She slipped her hand down into her panties and began to play with herself, completely forgetting where she was and that this man forced himself on her. The man used the hand she was deepthroating to turn her to face him and what she saw made the bottom of her stomach drop: he was recording this on his phone. He had a recording of Alanah greedily gagging herself on his fingers. Whatever noise she was trying to make, the man gagged her with his fingers to silence her.

"Alright, got some insurance in case you try to claim I raped you. We both know it's not true and the video will convince anyone else, right?" He took a moment to stop the recording and put his phone in his pocket.

"I didn't say to stop."

Alanah felt the hopelessness of her situation set in. She was completely at his mercy. While the video didn't have any nudity on it, footage of her deepthroating a stranger's fingers at a party would probably end her career as a games journalist.

Taking his fingers deeper in her mouth, tears began to fill her eyes. The molester began to unbuckle her shorts. They both knew what was coming next. Alanah could do was begin to cry. He slid her shorts and panties down only as much as he needed, a glistening strand of wetness stretched from Alanah's smooth pussy to her silk panties. The man unbuckled his own pants and took out his cock. It stood 8 inches long (bigger than her boyfriend's by a solid 3 inches) and was far thicker. Tears in her eyes, choking back sobs, Alanah still felt that ache again. She'd never had a cock like this before. She'd always wanted a big boyfriend, but never had anything bigger than 6 or so inches and this was thicker than any of them.

He was hard already and wasted no time in teasing her soaked pussy with the tip of his dick. Alanah had never been this aroused before, she could already tell she wasn't far from cumming. A pleading moan escaped from her mouth, muffled by his fingers. The man turned Alanah to face him as he pushed her fully against the wall. He locked eyes with her while his cock entered her.  
Alanah lasted only a few strokes before cumming again, the thick cock reaching places she'd never felt and causing her to see stars. The man never stopped fucking her even as her body shook and she bucked her hips into him, forcing his cock as deep into herself as she could.

"I know I have blackmail material, but that doesn't mean you have to be such a slut. How many times is your rapist going to make you cum?"

His hands moved under her shirt to her large breasts, found the pasties she placed there earlier in the the night, and removed them. Taking her nipples in his fingers, he began to roughly twist them. Alanah's legs to dipped in pain and she let another loud gasp slip. His thrusts renewed during this and Alanah didn't even bother trying to muffle her moans. The man clutched her hair with both hands and pulled her head back and used the better grip to fuck her even harder. Alanah had no idea if she was even making noises any more. All she could think about was how good this cock felt.

"I'm getting close, are you ready for me to dump my load in you?"

The fear of pregnancy snapped her out of her cock trance. Alanah hadn't taken birth control in years, she found it too hard to maintain her figure while on it and knew that most of her professional draw starts with her body.

"Wait, you can't! I don't take birth control," she pleaded.

Alanah felt the man's cock get harder in her.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot. The only thing you're good for is getting filled with cum, you stupid cow. I'm always going to cum inside you."

The man's insulting words were too much for her. Her legs began to shake for a third time and her cunt tightened. He started to groan and his thrusts became more rough and erratic. Her moans turned to yells as they reached orgasm together.

She felt the man's cock pulse as put all of his weight into pushing her against the wall and shot rope after rope of cum into her. Alanah was glad he was supporting her, because she was not able to stand on her own. Her legs were too weak and she was too exhausted.

"Let's get a video of this too."

Alanah didn't even bother looking back to confirm what she knew. He was recording. The man pulled his cock out of her with a wet pop and got a close up of her cum filled cunt. He moved the camera to her face, which she tried to hide before the man forced her to turn and look at the camera.

"Smile, and say "thank you for knocking me up."

Alanah could barely get the sentence out between her sobs. The man ended the recording, put the phone back in his pocket, and pulled up his pants.

"That was great. Thanks for that, whore. Catch your breath, looks like you've got a lot of work to do."

Confused, Alanah turned to look back at him and then saw that the entire party was watching her. Everyone there had seen it all. Everyone was looking at her abused cunt leaking this stranger's cum on the floor. All the men had the same look of hunger in their eyes the molester did and the women looked at her with disgust.

"Have fun! I'll take another turn later. Good luck"


	2. Wait Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanah Pearce of Funhaus is used by everyone at the party, man and woman.

This is part 2 of a multipart series.

Alanah was frozen with shock, humiliation, fear, and arousal. A man she'd never met just fucked her in public and came in her, possibly impregnating her in the process, in front of a huge crowd of people. Even worse, she clearly came multiple times and degraded herself for his pleasure. But as her mind was racing through the possible things she could say or do in this situation to escape, a man in the crowd saw his chance and took it.

Unbuckling his pants as he quickly walked towards her, his intentions were clear: he was also going to fuck Alanah. There was no time for Alanah to try to pull up her shorts or to turn around and push through the crowd. The man was already behind her, his cock now freed from his pants and rubbing against her abused and cum-filled cunt. There was no foreplay or talking.

Alanah groaned through her sobs as he pushed his cock into her, audible now since the conversations and music had stopped. All attention was on Alanah being fucked like a whore against a wall in public. Her body continued to betray her, knowledge that the party was watching this man plunge into her as deep as he could causing another orgasm to quickly approach. As her legs started to shake and her pussy clenched around him, the man groaned outloud.

"Holy fuck, you're tight." His cock was covered in a mixture Alanah's cum and the cum the molester left in her. "I'm already going to cum."

Alanah's protests began again, more loudly than before. "Wait, wait, wait," she yelled through stifled sobs and sultry moans. "Please, you can't cum in me!"

The man's only response was another moan. His cock hardened and expanded in her and she felt the incredible feeling of the deepest parts of her body being filled with this man's jizz. Alanah's eyes rolled back in her head and her entire body shook as she came. The man continued to use her tight, spasming pussy to milk every drop of cum from his balls and into her cunt.

A few strokes later the man withdrew his cock from her body with a sigh and let go of her hips. Alanah wasn't even present enough mentally to steady herself. Her weak legs gave out and she tumbled to the floor. The two men's cum leaked from her pussy and started to form a puddle on the ground.

"I'm next!"

The sound of men calling their place in line and their girlfriends berating them (or breaking up with them on the spot) snapped her from her stupor back to reality.

"I have to escape," she thought to herself. "Now's my only chance."

Alanah attempted to stand up, but her body was not responding well to her commands. Two of the biggest orgasms of her life back to back did a number on her ability to walk. She slowly rose to her feet, pulled her shorts up as much as she could, and tried to run towards the door.

She made it only a few steps before she fell again, harder this time. A loud grunt left her body as she hit the ground and brought the party's focus back to her. Two men moved towards her and flipped her on her back while two more pulled off her shorts and worked together to rip her thin shirt right down the middle. Her large breasts were laid bare for the entire party to see and more than a few impressed responses passed through men and women alike at the party. Alanah felt her body heat up again at being so publicly displayed and appreciated.

Wasting no time, the man who called thirds on her freshly fucked cunt took out his erect cock and pushed it into her.

Alanah's cries started again. "Please...please, don't do this to me." In only ten minutes two different men had cum in her and clearly this man was going to be the third. Her cheeks flushed with shame, her body was wracked with sobs, and her pussy edged closer and closer to another orgasm.

"You need to get real, slut. You're going to get fucked unconscious tonight. One of us is going to put a baby in you for sure."

The realization that she would be, if she hadn't been already, publicly impregnated against her will by a group of strangers immediately caused Alanah to cum. Her back arched and a guttural yell left her lips as her pussy clamped down harder on the cock currently pounding relentlessly into her.

"Oh Christ this whore is tight, I'm already cumming!" Not slowing down at all, the man continued to fuck Alanah as he came. He groaned loudly as he dumped a huge load into her, causing the already present semen to leak out of her pussy and run down her voluptuous asscheeks.

For most of the men, this was all they needed to see before deciding that they would use her body to cum no matter how long they would have to wait or how much of a mess she was. The rest were content to take out their phones and begin recording the entire session, catching as many angles of her face and the cum pouring from her cunt as they could.

Alanah was completely lost in the pleasure she was feeling. Being used as a cumdump for this party was everything she'd ever secretly fantasized about. An uncaring group of men treating her as nothing more than a piece of meat to fill with their jizz. The man removed his quickly softening cock from her pussy and moved to her face. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled Alanah's mouth towards his cock which was slicked wet and white with everyone's cum. She attempted to push against his hand, determined not to put that in her mouth.

Her vision went white and she saw stars. It wasn't until a second later when the hot sensation started on her cheek that Alanah realized what happened: he slapped her. Dazed, she tried to shake her head a bit to clear the fog but another slap landed hard across her face.

The second one hurt so much Alanah instinctively opened her mouth. She knew, in the deepest parts of herself, what he wanted and would give it to him. He pulled her head forcefully into his crotch and lodged his now rehardening cock as deep into her throat as it could go.

Another man placed himself between Alanah's legs and slid his cock into her completely cum covered pussy. The only sounds of the party were now heavy breathing, Alanah gagging on a cock as the abusive man fucked her face, and the wet noises of her cunt being plowed.

The silence was broken by a woman speaking loudly.

“What a fucking disgusting slut.”

Another joined in.

“You can always tell which ones are the real whores as soon as they walk in.”

The jeers quickly spread throughout the women at the party, frustrated at losing their boyfriends and hookup's to worthless alley trash like Alanah.

“Fucking cow tits and no sense, she's gonna let every guy in here creampie her I bet.”

Alanah felt the cock inside her harden and pulse and more cum was shot into her overflowing, fertile pussy. The man fucking her face had reached a breakneck pace, determined to cum again. Her mascara ran down her cheeks as she gagged and writhed and choked on the cocks impaling her. Impatience started to sweep the group as they moved closer to Alanah. There was no break between cocks this time, as soon as the man moved from between her legs another hard dick was already inside her. That man came almost immediately, the overwhelming eroticism of watching Alanah's face get fucked made it too difficult for him to hold in his orgasm.

Even as the fifth man took his place and began raping the cum-filled slut, Alanah had no time to focus on him. The man who slapped her was barreling toward his own orgasm and started fucking her face harder than before. She could only barely manage to hold back retching as he rammed his dick into her throat over and over again.

“Swallow my jizz you stupid fucking cow! Fuck yes!”

The man pulled Alanah's face as far into his crotch as he could, pushing his dick deep into her throat. He began to cum, pumping the thick liquid directly down her throat. There was no option for Alanah but to swallow it. The man fucking her couldn't last any longer either and filled her with his potent seed. Her pussy was filled with the cum of five different men with no sign of stopping. Both men continued to thrust into Alanah while coming down off of their body shaking orgasms. The man fucking Alanah removed his cock with a pop and more cum leaked from her.

“Open your mouth,” the abusive man demanded. “I want you to prove you swallowed it.”

Alanah mustered up the last bit of strength she had and spit into the man's face. A loud smack rang out as he slapped her, again. As the man beckoned over four men, Alanah began to weakly cry. Each one of them took a limb in their hands and spread her legs open, gripping her arms so she could not resist.

A slender blonde walked up to Alanah from the crowd. Taking the initiative, she grabbed Alanah's long silver hair in her hands and pulled it back. Alanah grunted in a combination of pain and pleasure but would not open her mouth. The blonde reached around past Alanah's ripped shirt to her breasts, shining with sweat from her non-stop orgasms. She touched her nipples gently at first, teasing lightly as a tall man positioned himself between Alanah's wide open legs and entered her wet sex.

“Open your fucking mouth!” The words were said with disgust and anger by the blonde. She gripped Alanah's sensitive nipples and twisted as hard as she could. Alanah's screams rang out in the room, interrupted by her crying plead.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!”

She opened her mouth wide, proving she had swallowed all of the cum. Two chubby men approached her, cocks already in their hands, precum glistening on their tips. It took only seconds for them to cover her face with their jizz, much of it landing in her mouth. The foul taste caused Alanah to gag and cough, but with her head pulled back as far as it could go she could do nothing but swallow.

The men and women of the party circled around Alanah. Each decided on their own what they wanted to do to her. A thick redhead women kissed her deeply, using her tongue to explore every inch of her semen coated mouth before pulling back and spitting in Alanah's face. Another orgasm due to the abuse squeezed every drop of cum out of the man currently fucking her as a short man coated her tits with cum.

Eventually, the number of people using Alanah's body to cum became too much for her to count. A man with a particularly huge cock straddled her torso and fucked her tits before standing above her and jerking off directly into her mouth. He completely filled her mouth with cum, forcing Alanah to swallow it in multiple loud gulps to make room for the rest of his cum.

More men circled her gaping mouth and shot their loads directly into it, each taking time to force their cocks as deep into her mouth as they could go. The men using her pussy all came inside her while those not willing (or able) to wait drenched every inch of her body in cum.

The sadistic blonde twisted Alanah's nipples again and whispered into her ear.

“This is what you were made for, whore.”

Alanah knew in an instant she was right.

“Say it. Beg the next man for it.”

The molester stepped up between Alanah's legs, smirking at the mess her pussy had become since he first came in it.

“Goddamn, this pussy is disgusting. How many guys have came in you by now?”

Alanah hesitated only a moment, but it was long enough for the blonde to lose patience and wrench Alanah's nipples again, pulling them to their limit.

“I lost count!” Alanah screamed, desperate to make the pain stop. She gulped loudly. Tears began to flow down her cum covered cheeks.

“I'm sorry my worthless pussy is so filled with cum, will you still fuck me? Please?”

No sooner had she spoken the words did a man walk up to her, force his cock into her mouth, and fuck her face to orgasm. Alanah took the time to suck every drop of cum from the man before turning back to the molester.

“You're a good whore. Tell me exactly what you want and I'll do it.”

“Please breed me. Shoot every drop of your cum into me and send me home to my pathetic boyfriend, knocked up. Fuck me senseless while everyone else uses me as they please.”

True to his word, the man shoved his cock into Alanah. Her orgasm overtook her as soon as he started thrusting and continued as the remaining men of the party took turns unloading all over her body and face. She could no longer tell where her orgasms ended and began, it was all a continuous wave of cumming. The women spat in her face and called her a revolting slut as their boyfriends defiled Alanah's body with their cum.

Eventually the only man left remaining was the molester, who hadn't stopped railing Alanah. His thrusts became rapid and erratic; his cock began to expand.

“Yes, please cum inside me!” Alanah knew what he wanted to hear. “Use me like a cumrag, it's all I'm good for!”

The man's groans grew louder in the apartment, reaching nearly a yell. He thrust into her one final time and she felt his cock pulse inside her. The blissful feeling of being creampied overrode all other thoughts Alanah had. This was right and proper for her.

A river of cum flowed from her cunt as the man pulled his cock out. Everyone at the party used her to their satisfaction and had filtered out, even the blonde who held her mouth open earlier. Alanah didn't have time to put together a single coherent though before passing out on the cold floor.

“She's out already?” The man asked himself, outloud. He stood, pulled up his pants, and stepped over her.

“Ah well, not my problem.”

As the man walked toward the exit, suddenly remembered something he'd forgotten to do. He walked back to Alanah, leaned down, and spit directly into her face.

“See you, whore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 I wrote today, went for much more of a rough degrading work this time. I think it's alright. Probably a bit of a break before my next chapter/story, nothing has really stuck out to me recently.


	3. Anger management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One offhand comment could cause Alanah a lot of issues.

This is part 3 of a multipart series

Outside the party, in the backyard, John was sleeping in the lawn chair where Alanah insulted him. He drank too much too quickly and missed the entire excitement of her public gangbang. The mostly full beer bottle slipped from his hand and broke on the concrete pathway that led to the backdoor.

John sat up suddenly.

"Huh?"

He first noticed the lack of music from the party. The lack of any noise at all. But it was still dark, the night wasn't over yet.   
  
"Did everyone leave early?"

Rising, still drunk, John walked to the back door and entered the house. A peculiar smell was in the air and the house was dead quiet. He found no one in the kitchen and entered the front room and was astonished to see only one person still here: the silver haired bitch who told him to fuck off. Even more surprisingly, she was clearly barely clothed.

As he approached her it was clear that what she lacked in clothing she made up for in cum. There wasn't an inch of her that didn't have dried cum on it. John walked around her, taking in the sight from all angles. Her huge breasts had a lake of cum between them, so deep it was still wet and more cum than he'd ever seen in his life poured from her pussy, running down her ass and creating a puddle on the floor.

Many people wouldn't find this sight arousing, but John was not one of them. The thoroughly used cunt needed as much cum in it as possible was his thinking on the matter, and he would be more than happy to put all that he could into this bitch. It took him no time to remove his pants and take out his rapidly hardening cock. He grabbed Alanah's thighs and spread her legs open further before pulling her towards him. The sudden movement caused her tits to jiggle and the cum between them to run down her stomach and up her chest.

"Oh, you fucking deserved this you cunt. You uppity fucking bitch." John's voice was a harsh growl as he rubbed his cock against her red and abused pussy, smearing the cum all over her and himself to aid in his penetration.

Pushing his cock into Alanah, a quiet moan escaped her lips but she made no sign that she was awake. John was surprised by how tight her pussy still was, considering how many cocks she seemed to have taken while he was passed out. Every thrust pushed more cum out of her cunt and made fucking her easier. The sensation felt better every time he moved and after only twenty or thirty seconds, Alanah started to moan more frequently.

John was completely shocked.

"Such a whore that you even get off on being raped in your sleep? You disgust me. You don't even deserve to cum."

John started fucking her harder, the loud wet slaps of their bodies colliding filled the room. The force of his mindless railing and his own loud moans stirred Alanah from her deep sleep.

The first thing Alanah noticed was that she was very close to having an orgasm. The second thing she noticed was the redheaded man currently fucking her as hard as he could. Alanah wanted to ask him who he was or why he was inside her, but she knew that bothering to ask was a waste of time. He wouldn't stop. Their eyes met.  
  
John spoke first.   
  
"Oh, you finally woke up. I found you out here, half drowned in cum. Figured I'd try knocking you up too, but sadly you're probably already pregnant." He didn't bother to stop his thrusts while talking.  
  
"Listen, you-" Alanah couldn't finish her sentence before she moaned out loud, causing her to look away in embarrassment. What else could she say now? That getting raped again was making her cum?   
  
“Hah, you can't even stop yourself you pitiful bitch. Don't you dare fucking cum, have some self-respect for God's sake.”

He felt Alanah's pussy tighten around him when he insulted her and she moaned again.

“Jesus, you slut, you like it when I tell you what a fucking nasty cunt you are? That you're just a cockwhore here to get filled with cum everyday?”

Alanah's eyes filled with tears even as her legs began to shake.  
  
“I'm not a cockwhore!” The words were punctuated by another moan, followed by an audible sob. Her pussy tightened around him again and Alanah felt him begin to harden inside her.  
  
“What the fuck else could you be,” John asked. “Your worth is measured by how many dicks you take in a day and how many men fill you with cum. Even while crying you're cumming! Here's another one for you, get knocked up you fucking piece of meat!” Her cunt felt too good for him to last any longer.

John grabbed the back of Alanah's thighs and pushed her legs back as far as they would go, nearly folding her in half. He moaned loudly as his orgasm started and began to fuck her even harder, putting his whole weight on her for leverage. Alanah couldn't think, she didn't even know if she was making noises anymore. All she could think about was the dick plunging into her getting ready to knock her up. Her legs shook as much as they could, pressed almost flat against her chest. John's cock pulsed inside her and her orgasm started to come in waves, shaking her body so hard she could neither breathe nor make any sound. Her pussy clenched tightly against John's cock.  
  
“Fucking shit, you're gonna cut my dick off! Did you want to get knocked up that badly?”

This was the best pussy he'd had in his life ; it felt like he'd never stop shooting cum into her. As his orgasm subsided he released Alanah's legs, letting them fall open wide. He continued to stroke slowly inside her, using her cunt to get every drop of cum out of himself. John took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Such a gorgeous body used exactly how it was supposed to be. As he worked up to her face, their eyes met again.   
  
“Can I go now?” Alanah asked angrily through heavy breaths, clearly struggling to not begin sobbing again.

“Clearly not, you haven't learned your lesson yet. A cumdump doesn't decide when she's done.”

Before she could respond, John slapped her right breast as hard as he could. The crack of the hit roared in the empty room and her eyes went wide for a moment, unable to fully process the pain she felt.   
  
Alanah's scream was delayed by shock but when it came it was full force. “FUCK!” Her breast was already bright red from the abuse and the pain hadn't dulled. The second slap came without warning, again on her right breast. No words left Alanah this time, only a sharp scream. Between the pain and the screams, she distinctly noticed his cock begin to harden inside her again. Fittingly, John also noticed her clench around him both times he struck her breasts.

“So, are we done yet?” John's voice was level but stern.   
  
Alanah knew she couldn't afford to hesitate and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
“No sir!”  
  
A third slap landed on her already swollen breast, leaving a handprint behind. Alanah couldn't even make a sound. The pain caused her body to jerk inward and her pussy tightened even more around John.  
  
“I said 'A cumdump doesn't decide when she's done.' I decide when I'm done using you.”   
  
As she nodded quietly, tears poured down her cheeks. Alanah gasped quietly when John pulled his now fully erect cock out of her and was revolted to realize she disliked the emptiness it left behind.  
  
“Roll over.”

There was no way she was willing to get slapped again. Alanah quickly rolled onto her stomach and arched her back, pointing her heart-shaped ass toward John. He wasted no time reinserting his cock into her, causing Alanah to issue a low, horny moan.

“See, you know what's right for you.”

John brought his hand down on her round ass. Alanah yelped and instinctively bucked her hips towards John, forcing his cock deeper inside her. He spanked her twice more in succession without slowing down his thrusts.

“Please, why are you still spanking me?” Her voice was desperate and pained.

“Look at you,” John explained. “You're cumming from getting raped AGAIN. A cunt to be fucked is all you are. You deserve it. Say you deserve it.”

Alanah whimpered. As much as she may believe it herself, hearing it out loud caused her legs to start shaking. She had no strength left in her to fight it.

“Please, fuck my cunt! I deserve all the cum you shoot into me! Rape me until I cum!”

Alanah's voice was as much a sob as it was a yell, her orgasm was barreling towards her; her legs were shaking more rapidly, she pushed herself against John even harder. His unprotected cock stretched her wide and pounded deep inside her, waiting for the moment when John was ready to fill her with cum and try to knock her up, assuming the countless loads the men at the party left in her hadn't done the job already.

“I love it when a whore knows her place. Beg me to knock you up.” John growled, the wet sound of thrusts filled the room.

“Put a baby in my whore pussy! Knock me up, please!”

The moment Alanah said the words out loud, she started to cum. Her legs shook and her pussy clenched around John's cock, which started to fuck her even harder.   
  
John could hold in his cum no longer. Leaning forward, he pushed her flat to the ground and wrapped his hands around her neck. He squeezed, rendering Alanah unable to take a breath as her orgasm continued. Her legs shook as John thrust into her, harder and harder. Alanah could see the edges of her vision start to go black, as much from the lack of oxygen as the still rolling orgasm. She was no longer making noises other than a mindless grunt whenever John thrust into her.

“You fucking worthless cumrag! Take my fucking jizz!”   
  
John shot rope after rope of cum into Alanah's fertile cunt, his whole body orgasm causing every bit of him to tense up, including his hands still wrapped around Alanah's throat. She was still cumming, even on the verge of consciousness. She knew this is exactly what she was made to do. Nothing made her feel this satisfied. John thrusts became frantic as Alanah choked out a gurgle, clawing at the hands around her neck.

John watched in enjoyment as the strength left her hands and her arms started to dip, ready to fall limp to the ground. He released his grip on Alanah's neck as his orgasm subsided, causing her to take a loud, sucking breath. He continued thrusting into her, again milking himself with her abused pussy. Alanah was conscious but completely lost, exhausted from the day's events and more orgasms than she ever thought possible. There was a wet pop as John withdrew his cock from her wet twat, causing more cum to leak from her.

“Oh, that was great. Get the fuck out.” John said to Alanah as he picked up her panties and shorts.   
  
Alanah couldn't respond. She couldn't even think of what words he even said. She was barely aware she was in a house.

“I said, 'go' you stupid fucking slut.” John was more annoyed than anything else. He was done with her. “I'll drag you out unless you move.”  
  
There was a momentary pause.  
  
“Alright, I fucking warned you.”

Reaching down, John took a full handful of her long silver hair and started to drag her across the hardwood floor. Alanah was pulled out of her stupor by the painful action, she reached towards his hand and grabbed it. John pulled harder and Alanah moaned in spite of herself. As she was pulled further away by the uncaring man, she saw the area where the whole party fucked her. There was cum everywhere and even Alanah herself left a trail of cum across the floor to the door where John had finally arrived.   
  
Still holding her hair in his hand, he turned back to her.  
  
“Your call. Walk out or I'll pick you up and throw you out.” John spoke matter-of-factly. It was clear he didn't care which one she picked, but one of the two was happening.

Alanah rose, her legs wobbled like a new born deer. John opened the door, put his hand in the middle of the back and pushed her out into the cold night air. The blowing wind was freezing on her naked, cum covered body. The ripped white cotton shirt was absolutely drenched in cumstains and still-wet jizz. Alanah turned back to John, ready to beg and give him whatever part of her he wanted to stay for the night.

“Please, I'll let you-”

Her pleads were interrupted by John's spit hitting her directly in the face, followed by a severe slap which caused her to reel back in pain and reach for support from a nearby chair.

“You're fucking disgusting.” These were John's last words to Alanah as he threw her shorts and panties at her and slammed the door in her face.

Alanah didn't even cry. She stood there, shocked for a moment before remembering to check the pockets of her shorts. Fuck. No wallet, no phone. Nothing. She quickly put on her panties and shorts, doing her best to ignore the wet feeling over her entire body. She tied the ripped ends of her white shirt together in a small knot and made the ruined piece of clothing into an even sluttier piece of clothing: a tied white crop top that was splattered in cum, just like every inch of her.  
  
She knew there was a bus stop close by and knew a bus stop not too far from her apartment. She shivered as the wind kicked up and her nipples hardened through her shirt. Alanah began to walk in the direction of the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to be a chapter on its own, but it grew out of control. Which means there will be a chapter 4 before I switch stories! Rejoice.

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've posted online, love to get feedback and ideas. I think the flow is a bit off and I don't like some of my word choice, but this was thought of and completed in a few hours yesterday and I was ready to just get it down and get in the ground work for the rest of the series.
> 
> Feedback is welcome, as are ideas for future chapters and characters.


End file.
